One Hundred
by Eliphant
Summary: One-shot series. Trying to keep it all under 100 words. Any pairings. Will never have twincest. Will try to update daily/weekly. Will take requests if anyone wants one. No yaoi or yuri ever. T for very mild swearing in some chapters
1. Waiting

**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Kaito

**Pairing:** MikuxKaito

**Word count:** 94

**Other info:** None

* * *

Rin looked at her hopelessly in love friend. She sighed and leaned forward, "Miku, give it up. We're sophomores and he's a senior. If he really likes you he would publicly show it." The blonde groaned as the blue haired girl kept her attention on the seniors a few tables down. "Face it, he's never gonna come. Give up on him Miku! You're wasting-"

"Excuse me. May we sit here?" Rin turned to find Miku's admirer, Kaito, with his friends.

"You were saying?" Miku smirked at Rin, as she made room for the seniors.


	2. Repeat

**Characters:** Rin, Len

**Pairing:** Rin/Len

**Word count:** 53

**Other info:** Same concept as Servant of Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know," Rin said watching Len get ready.

"I know."

"What if you get caught?"

"I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"So why are you doing this again?"

Len smiled, "I'm your brother." With that said he walked out the door dressed up as Rin.

* * *

I know it's basically Servant of Evil, but I love the idea.

I'll probably be writing a lot Rin/Len, just cuz I'm a twin so I can relate to some things although they really aren't twins.

Next: Teto and Ruko!


	3. If

**Characters:** Teto, Ruko, Ritsu (mentioned)

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 100

**Other info:** The three share an apartment because they were all made by the same person.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Teto walked into the apartment she shared with Ruko and Ritsu. She quickly searched the house for Ruko and found her on the couch with a mug of coffee. "Hey Ruko is Ritsu home?" Ruko shook her head and Teto joined her. "Since Ritsu is a cross-dresser, does that mean if a girl likes him, they are homosexual?"

Ruko looked at her coffee for a while before responding, "Not exactly I guess. I mean he still is a guy…"

"But then what if it were a guy who liked him as a girl?" Ruko just stared and shrugged at Teto.

* * *

Like technically if a girl liked a guy cross-dresser, they'd be straight right? But if if the girl liked them as a girl, would they be a lesbian then?

It confuses me.

Next chapter: maybe Gakupo


	4. Bananas&IceCream

**Characters:** Len, Kaito, Rin

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 100

**Other info:** Len and Kaito were gonna have an ice cream and banana party? I don't know lol

**Request for:** Request for shugashuga. Read her stuff! Sorry if you wanted Len/Kaito as a couple, but I'm not a fan of yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Len ran towards a park and saw Kaito sitting at a picnic table. He reached the table and saw a bowl of ice cream. "That's it?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Luckily, I have a lot of bananas," the blonde emptied his bag, only one came out. "Aw crap, what can we do with this?"

"This," Kaito broke the yellow fruit in two and stuck it into the ice cream.

Len grinned, "I bet no one would've ever thought of this!" he called Rin, "Kaito put bananas in ice cream, isn't that smart?"

"That's a banana split idiot," Rin simply said.

* * *

I didn't what to do for a Len/Kaito drabble so I was like, ice cream+bananas=banana split!

This was originally like 130 words, over my limit. It was so hard to shorten it but still keep it the same


	5. Just this once

**Characters:** Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui

**Pairing:** Luka/Gakupo

**Word count:** 95

**Other info:** None

**Request for:** Request for mikmia. Her stuff is good, go check them out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"What is that?" Luka asked staring at the meal her purple haired boyfriend had.

"Eggplant." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Aw don't do that, it's good Luka. Have you ever tried it?" He got no response, "Come on, for me?" Gakupo smiled.

She groaned, "Alright fine." She took a bite of the dish, then ended up taking the whole plate, "I think, I just fell in love."

"With me? I'm so touched," he laughed as she lightly shoved him. "So do you like eggplant now?" The only response he got was a quick kiss.

* * *

Ugh I'm not liking how I made my two requests on the character's favorite item. Next one won't be like that I promise! I also had another idea for the Luka/Gakupo one, but I was in the middle of this so I was like why not


	6. Just because you're my friend

**Characters:** Haku, Neru, Prima (mentioned)

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 96

**Other info:** I can see Haku as a caring person, although I don't know much about her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

**ANYONE 10 OR UNDER PLEASE READ, there is very very very mild swearing. Do not repeat the swear words used, it's bad for you**

* * *

Haku settled into her couch preparing for the movie she was about to watch. She was alone due to the school dance, normally she would've gone but not this time. Just as the movie started, the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door she found Neru crying.

"Haku!" Neru hugged Haku, "I got stood up! The bastard went with Prima! The prettiest girl in school!" she looked up, "Am I really not pretty?"

"A lot prettier than that bitch."

"Really?"

Haku stopped hugging, "Yes. Now how about we ruin the dance for them?" Neru smiled in response.


	7. It can wait

**Characters:** Len

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 99

**Other info:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Len looked at his computer screen. He knew he had to type something, but he didn't know what. It was almost midnight and he was tired. His eyes flew to the short story he had to write about.

_In the short story Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka, Gregor one day wakes up as a giant insect and has to adapt to the new changes in his life._

He smiled and saved the document. He changed to his pajamas and settled in bed. He figured he could write the rest of the essay tomorrow. Considering he only had a day left.


	8. Now or Never

**Characters:** Rin, Len, Neru

**Pairing:** Len/Neru

**Word count:** 88

**Other info:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Rin groaned at her brother who gazed at his lover, "Len just ask her out already!"

"I can't ask Neru out, what if she says no? That's embarrassing!"

"She won't wait forever, ask her now!"

Neru walked up to Len who was arguing with Rin, "Um Len, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Len smiled brightly, "I would love to Neru." As she walked away he said to his sister, "And who said waiting doesn't work?" Rin crossed her arms, making a sound of annoyance.

* * *

Decided to update on this, while I can't find my pencil so I can't work on my French homework

Sorry for being so unactive lately! I have a geometry test tomrrow and had two one page essays to write this weekend. I was busy =/

I have another drabble planned for tomorrow, it's actually been in my head for awhile


	9. Swap

******Author's Note:** I felt bad that I haven't been updated much so I decided to make a drabble story. But I was too lazy to upload it into 3 separate chapters.

**Characters:** Len and Rin Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Miku Hatsune

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 220

**Other info:** 3 drabbles in one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"Len have you ever wondered how we would look like as the opposite gender?" Rin asked Len plopping on his bed.

"You're kidding right?" Rin shook her head no. Len rolled his eyes, "We would look like each other!"

"Oh," his sister said quietly.

"Len, I have the best idea ever!" Rin yelled bouncing into his room. He put down the book he was reading and gave her a nod to continue. "Okay, for one whole day we dress up as each other, hair and all, and pretend to be each other!"

"I don't think that will work that well," Len said reopening his book.

"Come on, it will be fun!" she pleaded. He gave a defeated sigh and agreed.

Len walked into school and instantly regretted his plan with Rin. He knew that Rin had done a good job on disguising them but he felt like everyone knew it was him and not his sister.

"Hey Len," he turned and saw Gakupo behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Rin doesn't have that flat of a butt."

Len chased after Gakupo who had started to run. He screamed at the purple haired man, "Don't look at her there!"

Miku and 'Len' watched as 'Rin' chased Gakupo. "What's her problem?" Miku asked. 'Len' shrugged and continued with their conversation.


	10. Family

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been busy. But since school is almost over and my homework is slowing down, I'll try to update more!

* * *

**Characters:** Haku Yowane, Deruko Honne, Hakuo Yowane, Dell Honne

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 86

**Other info:** All four of them are siblings, so that's why they all share an apartment. Deruko also sleeps with people to get promoted in jobs, which is why she went to get H.I.V. tested.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"So, how'd the test go?" Haku asked as Deruko walked through the door of their apartment.

Deruko gave the girl the test and said, "I don't have H.I.V." She watched as Haku tossed the paper in the air and came forward to hug Deruko, while crying tears of happiness. Hakuo reread the test, as if making sure Deruko was telling the truth.

Dell just looked at Deruko and said, "Don't ever scare us again." Before lighting up a cigarette and puffing out a cloud of smoke.


	11. The samurai who couldn't dance

******Author's Note:** Haha, you'd think for a drabble series I'd update more right? Guess not. I promise to try! It's summer so I'll try to spend more time thinking of new drabbles

**Characters:** Miku Hatsune, Meiko, Gakupo Kamui

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 78

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"Gakupo please! You have to come!" Miku begged for the umpteenth time that day. Which made the purple haired boy shake his head for the umpteenth time.

"Miku let's just go. Mr. Party Pooper obviously doesn't want to go dancing," Meiko placed a hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly agreed, finally leaving him alone.

When they left Gakupo sighed and decided it was very stupid of him to sing the song Dancing Samurai when he couldn't even dance.


	12. Tangerines are NOT oranges

**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine (mentioned), Mikuo Hatsune

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 99

**Other info:** None

**Request for:** Request for Animeromance luver. Her stuff is good, go check them out! Sorry if you wanted them as a couple but I couldn't think of anything but this

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Rin entered her house expecting to find Len making dinner, but instead she found Mikuo in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

He turned and smiled, "Hello Rin. Len is out somewhere so I had to baby-sit. Now eat, I made Lens' famous chicken salad."

"I don't need a sitter. I'm fourteen!" she unhappily took a bite of salad before spitting out an orange fruit in disgust, "What is that? It's not an orange!"

"I couldn't find any oranges so I used tangerines instead." As soon as those words left his mouth Rin dropped her fork and left.

* * *

I was eating a tangerine and I realized that they do not taste the same as oranges so that's how this idea got created

I also have two other drabbles written down. I'll upload them in the next few days


	13. One too many times

**Characters:** Len/Rin Kagamine, Mikuo Hatsune

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 100

**Other info:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

It was Saturday, which meant Len was out. Due to that, Rin decided to walk around in her bra and panties since it was comfortable, and she was alone. She was headed to the kitchen when she heard a very high pitched voice say her name.

She turned to look at the source of the voice. There she found Len and Mikuo on the couch staring at her. The first thing the blonde did was scream and hide behind the nearest object before yelling, "This is the 5th time this has happened! Next time you bring someone over tell me!"


	14. Never say never

**Characters:** Katio, Meiko

**Pairing:** Kaito/Meiko

**Word count:** 152

**Other info:** None

**Request for:** Request for Miss-Kitty-66. Check her out if you like Air Gear, Bleach, Code Geass, Final Fantasy VII, Naruto or Vocaloid! I recommend ICECREAM it's a good story if you like stories about people being the last survivors of their human kind. (AKA Left4Dead)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

****Authtor's Note:** I am so ashamed that I went 52 words over my limit T-T But there was no possible way I could cut it down!

* * *

Kaito watched Meiko from across the picnic blanket. He had just finished eating and he was waiting for her to finish. That was, until he heard the tune of the ice cream man. He instantly sprung up and said, "I'm going to get ice cream. Want some?"

Meiko shook her head, "No, ice cream trucks never have the kind of ice cream I like."

"Never say never!" Kaito told her running off.

A day later Kaito was driving an ice cream truck to meet Meiko at the park. Being an ice cream expert, he was able to fill the entire inventory with her favorite flavors. As he rounded the corner he saw her standing with a surprised expression.

"What's with this?" She asked. Her response was a mere shrug and smile. She walked up to the window and glanced at the kinds of ice creams before reaching over to hug Kaito.


	15. Masked lie

**Characters:** SF-A2 Miki, Kiyoteru Hiyama

**Pairing:** Miki,/Kiyoteru

**Word count:** 83

**Other info:** None

**Request for:** Request for Moonlit Assassin. Her stuff is adorable, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"Kiyoteru, what does it mean to 'like' someone?"

"Well Miki, it could mean you find someone nice and enjoy their company or that you see them in a positive way."

"I like you."

"W-what?"

"I like you a lot."

"Miki I uh-"

"As a friend."

"Oh! Then the feeling is mutual."

The alien smiled and left. When she had left the room, both of them hoped that the other didn't see them only as a friend and wish they had told the truth.


	16. Promises to last a lifetime

**Characters:** Len and Rin Kagamine

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 68

**Other info:** Takes place as them little kids during Evil series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

Rin jumped up from behind a couch and yelled, "Boom! Shot you Len!" He clutched a hand over his chest and fell to ground 'dead'.

He smiled as she giggled. He was glad he was able to get her highness' grumpy mood to change.

It was from that moment on that he vowed to always keep his princess happy. It only made sense since he is her servant.

* * *

Sorry that I'm not uploading as much as I'd like but I'm busy and lazy. But I promise I will still upload more drabbles, I have a bunch written down so yeah


	17. An apple a day keeps the doctor away

**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Yuki Kaai

**Pairing:** None

**Word count:** 93

**Other info:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any characters

* * *

"Hey Yuki, do you like apples?" Rin asked the young girl holding an apple in her hand.

The little girl stuck her tongue out and said, "Yuck!"

The blonde bent down, "Do you know what they say about apples?" Yuki shook her head. "Well they say if you eat an apple everyday you don't need to go to the doctor anymore!"

The brunette's eyes grew wide, "Really?" Rin nodded smiling. Yuki grabbed the apple and took a huge bite, "I love apples!"

And that was how they started calling the doctor the pediatrician.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually had this written out on Monday, but I forgot to upload it. Then I was busy yesterday. Oh well better late then never huh?

And I'm sorry about my not that regular updating, it's really bothering me

Oh yeah, is pediatrician the right word to go there? I'm not sure. If someone can tell me that'd be great


End file.
